lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Benny
Benny is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71214 Fun Pack for the The LEGO Movie franchise. Background The original version of Benny came out in 1984, in set 6824 "Space Dart", thus him being called "1980-something space guy" by Vitruvius. Since he is an old minifigure, he has a worn out appearance with his chest logo being partially erased and his helmet cracked at one spot. The cracked part on his helmet is said to cause oxygen to leak from his suit, which is alleged to affect his brain. As a result, Benny holds an all-too-happy attitude and short-term attention span to everything but those involving spaceships, even getting so excited, his vocabulary completely turns into yells of "SPACESHIP!" However, when times call for extended travel between worlds, his vast knowledge turns invaluable to those whom need it--and an undamaged spacesuit, too. Benny also has a sibling relationship to both Red Classic Spaceman and White Classic Spaceman. Benny joins Emmet's team and helps them build a submarine to escape. Then him and the rest get saved by Emmet's Double-Decker Couch and Metalbeard comes back for them and the Master Builders team up to stop Lord Business from using the Kragle by building a spaceship to get inside. Him and Metalbeard sneak in the control room to disable the shield, but get captured by Bad Cop. After Emmet rescues them, Benny and the others go downstairs to the TV studio to get everybody's attention to stop Lord Business. After the announcement, Benny builds a spaceship to get to Bricksburg, but were stopped by the Micro Managers. Emmet returns to stop them and the team help him out and hold them off. After the battle, Benny celebrates with the others.. Dimensions Crisis Benny shows up at the Octan Tower when Wyldstyle said that gravity's all wrong. Then he gets sucked into a vortex, after he said that he would've noticed something like that. It is possible that Benny may get captured, however, then return back to his world. World The LEGO Movie: Space Cape Abilities * Hacking * Sonar Smash * Master Building * Targeting * Technology * Glide Quests * Sign of Trouble Quotes Trivia * Benny is voiced by Charlie Day. While being voiced by Mark Silverman in The Lego Movie Videogame. * Benny has no knowledge of Medieval Eras or Middle Zealand, with most of his knowledge concentrated on Space-Age/Futuristic eras, as shown in the Sign of Trouble Quest. * The Defender 8-Bit Astronauts resemble a lot like Benny to some degree, but their color scheme are made to match their original 8-bit form in Defender and, instead of talking, they make bleeping noises. * Benny's mistaken of Batman is a mistaken reaction to Batman in the LEGO Movie since both of Batmans have the same personality. * Benny is one of four playable characters to have both Technology and Hacking Ability. The 3 others are Doc Brown, The Doctor and Cyberman. * He is the only The LEGO Movie character that is absent in the LEGO Dimensions Launch Trailer. * Along with Emmet, Unikitty and LEGO Movie Batman, he's the fourth The LEGO Movie character to appear in one cutscene. * Along with Wyldstyle, Benny is the second Master Builder that doesn't have a quote when seeing Owen. * The texture on his laser gun is blurry on the Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii U versions. Gallery References http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_%28The_LEGO_Movie%29 Category:Characters Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Target Ability Category:Blue Glass Shatter Ability Category:Master Build Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Hacking Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Glide Ability Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Hire a Hero Category:LEGO Characters